


Secrets on the Wind

by AshenStardust



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Did not consult Star Wars canon, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sex, Smut, Sort of established relationship between Mando and Reader, running away from problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: Reader has been traveling with the Mandalorian for some time. They both know she's running away, but no one can run forever.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Cold Storage

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 might mess this up, but w/e. Most of this takes place outside of events from the first season anyway. Lore and continuity with canon are questionable at best.  
> Thank you to the four (4) people that voted on the backlog poll. This had the highest vote so it's being posted first!

He had you stretched out on cold cargo. It was the only space on his ship big enough to conceivably allow two people to move without issue. For someone always complaining about being strapped for money he sure did have a lot of junk.

You struggled weakly in your bonds. The movement was more habit than anything. "Can you see?" The sound of his voice being in the room again startled you. He'd done a fucking fine job with the blindfold. You couldn't see anything through the fabric and there weren't any holes to peek out of either.

"No."

His hand gripped your throat and you felt he still had his gloves on. "Can. You. See." he ground out the words and his grip tightened.

You squirmed under his hand and shook your head. "No, no sir. I can't see," you answered again. His grip let up and a heartbeat later it was gone.

"Good," he huffed. You heard movement and then you heard the distinct sound of him removing his armor.

The next thing you felt was his bare skin against yours. You moaned at the contact and writhed, trying to get him closer. Trying to feel more. In the years you’d been together it was so, so rare to feel anything but his armor.

His bare fingers fondled your breasts. He was gentle at first. Grasping at your skin from your waist to your neck. His grip changed when you whined. His fingers dug into your skin a little deeper, on the edge of pain, and one of his hands went to your slit.

You could feel how wet you were for him. And he gathered some of that moisture before his fingers found your clit. You cried out as he set a punishing pace on your sensitive bundle of nerves. You whined but he didn’t slow until you quieted down.

With his touch light once more you could find space in your brain again. He pressed his legs against yours where they dangled from the cargo. You didn't wish that you could see him, you knew better, but you did wish you could touch him. He slipped a finger inside you and tweaked your nipple cruelly and you lost your train of thought. 

He pushed you to the edge of orgasm. One finger became two and he shifted his hand so his thumb could keep friction on your clit. "Mando." His name escaped you as a moan. He drove you further to release and the mounting pleasure turned his name into a chant on your tongue.

“Please Mando. I’m close.”

“What do you say?” His voice sounded different without his helmet. He sounded alive. Real.

His fingers stilled in you and you wiggled. “Please may I cum?” you asked.

“Please what?”

“Please sir. I’ve been good. Please let me cum,” you begged. He hummed his approval but took his hands away from your body. You knew this was your reward. Having him laid bare before you. Even if you couldn’t see him. You’d discussed it long before he had you bound and blind. 

His hands ran up your ribs and he squeezed your breasts until you screamed. Then his hands were gone again. The next thing you felt was his cock at your cunt. He pressed in and your moan did nothing to drown out the sound of his. Satisfaction was laced in the sound and you clenched around him.

He settled in you and you moved your hips when he didn’t start thrusting. “Pretty girl. What were you doing out there all on your own?” It was the same question he always asked. The only question he ever asked that mattered. You’d never answered before and you weren’t going to start now. 

You kept silent. His thrusts started slow. Nothing more than the soft drag of friction and it shouldn’t have done anything for you, but it was doing everything. “It’s-“ You gasped and arched as his fingers went to your clit. He kept you from talking, answering, for a long moment. “It’s not fair of you to ask while I’m incapacitated,” you said when your senses died down.

Mando quickened his pace. He shifted his angle and you moaned and whined. He was trying to get himself off now. Your continued refusal to answer him did you no favors but it hadn’t been a detriment either. He still made sure that you orgasmed before him. His fingers ceasing their ministrations as soon as he felt you shudder around his cock. His own orgasm took him a heartbeat later.

As you expected he didn’t stick around long to cuddle. He pulled out of you and left the room to clean himself and dress. He came back to put his armor on and when he was finished, he unbound your hands. You groaned and stretched your arms. Mando gently undid the blindfold and you squinted as your eyes became used to the ship’s lighting. 

“Why wont you tell me?” he asked, his helmet tilting slightly. Any answer you gave would be too revealing. You would either give yourself away or damn yourself to the vacuum of space. You didn’t want to die by either. At the same time years of keeping your past hidden made you feel disconnected.

You shook your head and rested your hand on his breastplate. “It doesn’t matter. I was there and now I’m safe.” You could almost curse yourself for saying that much. Before you could do anything else foolish you dropped your hand and walked away. You needed a shower and a nap. 

Mando didn’t press you, but you knew he would again eventually. You sat in the shower and let the hot water soothe you. The shower ran on a timer because apparently infinite hot water put to much of a strain on the system. All too soon, but what was probably half-an-hour, the water turned cold. You noticed the temperature change. You just didn’t care enough to move.

“Are you okay?” Apparently Mando cared. You always felt weird when he took care of you. The only being you’d ever seen him take time for was The Child and you knew his actions were because he was duty bound. Everyone else was a means to an end, you knew you were included in that list. When you didn’t answer he moved into the bathroom and turned the water off.

“I’m not okay Mando,” you said before he could get too close. You didn’t want him to sit in the wet with you. You didn’t want him to check on you when he knew the water had to have turned cold. It could mean everything or nothing and the anxiety of it ate you.

“What-“

You held up a hand to stop him. “It’s not that.” Because it wasn’t the sex. The sex was amazing, and you didn’t care that sometimes your aftercare didn’t happen until a couple of hours after. “I’m terrified and selfish. I know what my life will be when you decide you’ve had enough of me.” The words poured out before you could get a grip. You looked up at him and he looked taken aback. As much as someone covered in armor could look taken aback. Years of pent up fear and insecurity fell out of you in two sentences and you could only stare up at him in horror.

“Is that what you think? That I’ll grow bored of you and toss you into space?” You wanted to say “duh” but refrained. The edge in his voice stopped you from doing anything. He crouched in front of you and took your hands in his. “You’re family. A part of my clan. I would never hurt you – never leave you behind.” You almost thought he was making a promise. Then he pressed the cool metal of his helmet to your forehead and you knew he was promising you. Vowing to you that he would not leave you on the open plains of your home world.

A silence settled between you and you shivered as your body tried to create body warmth from the chill on your skin. Mando moved you so he could get his arms under you and lift you. “This universe is not kind Mando.” You grabbed a towel and a brush before he walked you out of the bathroom. Some noise came through his helmet and you continued, “I wanted to keep what little of it I had found.”

Mando shook his head as he sat you down on his cot. Your cot. You dried yourself off so he could wrap you in blankets. He sat next to you and took the brush so he could start on your hair. “How did you find kindness in me?” He sounded as amused as he did self-deprecating.

“The same way The Child did, I think.” You laughed lightly as Mando groaned.

He was quick to correct himself although you both knew he didn’t have to. “You make me happy; you know? I don’t care that you were where I found you, only that you were there.” You hummed, finally content, and he stopped brushing your hair so you could lean on him. You sat with only the ambiance of the ship for noise and, eventually, you moved to lie on the bed, and he went back to pilot the ship.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando and the Reader stop off at a merchant world intent on finding information on The Child. Their plans are interrupted when a familiar enemy kidnaps the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot kind of got away from me in this one, but a friend of mine had questions and this was my attempt at answering. Hope you enjoy!

The merchant world was grossly dry. You’d stepped off the ship and you hadn’t felt hydrated since. Why anyone would choose this place to set up shop was beyond you. That half the planet was marketplace would be inconceivable if you weren’t bearing witness. Surely there was a better planet than this in neutral space. Everyone knew half these merchants would conquer a planet for the fun of it.

You kept your complaints to yourself, but you knew Mando could tell you were, at least, upset. You didn’t say anything because this was important to him and to The Child. His home planet was out there somewhere, or his people were. You and Mando both valued the chance at allowing the kid his people, his culture, a planet to call his own.

“You going to be okay? I don’t want to show you off to these people.” Mando was checking in on you. He had connections further underground than you’d ever dared.

“Yeah, go ahead. Find me later?”

Mando gave you a nod. He looked from you to The Child and then he went off to wherever he’d been called. You stalled in the streets for a while. This place was bustling, and you didn’t know who to go to first. There were no access kiosks. You doubted there was much interconnected technology at all. As you looked for someone to ask directions you stayed well out of the way of places selling items you knew were black-market.

The Child’s cradle floated next to you as you wandered. You had to have gone on for an hour with no help from anyone. It didn’t matter what question you asked or how you asked it. No one had information on The Child, and no one would direct you to someone that might.

You were ready to return to where Mando left you when two beings approached you. “We have heard your inquiries.” They looked and sounded feminine, but you did not feel at ease. “Our elder would like to speak with you.”

“Oh no, thank you,” you declined as politely as you could. “I’m going to meet up with a friend. They’re waiting for me.”

Your warning of company did not seem to faze the two strangers. They grabbed you, pressing an appendage over your mouth to keep you from calling out. It only slightly muffled your protests, and no one around wanted to get involved. You struggled against them, but they were far stronger than you.

In the middle distance you could see Mando exiting a building. You redoubled your struggles and your captors slipped just enough for you to make a half-loud noise. Your vision was taken out by cloth as they shifted their bodies, and your mouth was better shut. The Child was forced after you as the cradle followed.

You were pushed into an unassuming building. “Mom?” You asked, incredulous, to the woman sitting at the head of the table. A few advisors you recognized were there too, and your brother. What the hell? They never traveled off planet. Never ever. That was the point of running away. You were certain they would not come after you.

“You’re a hard woman to track down, princess,” one of the advisors said. They pulled out a chair and indicated you should sit. You did as you were bid. You could not pull your eyes away from your mother but all she did was stare.

“The queen requires you return home and serve your sentence.” You slid your eyes to your brother. He was awfully condescending about the whole thing. Pleasure shined in his eyes and you scowled. 

The room fell into silence when you did not reply. Frankly you felt it wasn’t your place to say anything at all. It wasn’t like you could beg and plead you way out. You wouldn’t have run away otherwise. All you could do was hope The Child made their way back to Mando.

Someone busted through the door. Everyone else seemed as surprised as you. You stiffened, unable to turn around, while all other eyes in the room went to the newcomer.

“So, you’re the one that stole her.” Your mother spoke and her voice dripped with venom. You furrowed your brow at her words. There was no way you could turn around and check. No way you could hope. Then deceptively soft footfalls sounded behind you and The Child cooed.

“Don’t come closer.”

“Put the weapon down, sir.”

“Not going to happen.” At the sound of that familiarly modulated voice you could’ve sagged in relief. “I’m here to collect what’s mine.” He had his work voice on – no inflection and laced with threats of violence.

“We are a pacifist race. You would do well to put the weapon down,” your mother warned.

“Your majesty it would be unwise to ask this of him. He is a Mandalorian.”

Your brother scoffed. “No one’s seen a Mandalorian in ages, and if anyone were to find one it certainly wouldn’t be her.”

Mando addressed you, calling your name softly, and tears overcame you. “Who are these people?” he asked, and the words came out harshly through his helmet. You could only stare across the room where the shapes and colors blended under your tears. “Why won’t you say anything?” He was frustrated and worried and you yearned to move, to turn and leave with him and never look back.

The last time you’d had strength enough to do that you’d flown to the other side of the universe. You didn’t have it in you to do so again if your efforts were for nothing. As you looked around the tear-warped room you realized it wasn’t just an ‘if’ anymore. Your efforts had been for nothing. You’d been found and you were going right back to the life you’d ran from.

“You will address her as princess,” one of the advisors corrected.

“Take the child and leave,” your mother bid.

“Princess,” your title fell off his lips with a quiet reverence you were not used to, “its time to go.” He rested his hand on your shoulder and he stepped up to stand next to you. You dared to look up at him and saw his helmet was tilted down toward you. You opened your mouth, and you could hear your brother draw a breath to say something as well. The two of you were interrupted by low whispering across the room.

All eyes turned to your mother and the advisor frantically exchanging information with her. A thick silence settled soon after and everyone waited while your mother considered whatever information she’s been given. 

“Our apologies, Mandalorian.” Your mother had her diplomatic voice on. You tried not to react as you wondered what was going on. She only used that voice was she was trying to dissolve tensions. Your mother looked from him to you and her mask was as solid as you’d ever seen it. “We have been searching for the princess since she disappeared, but now I see she has found a family among the stars.” Your mother paused and it was clear she had more to say. “Should you need anything further, we would be happy to supply.”

“I am leaving this place with the princess and the child, and you will not search for us nor will you contact her again.” The Mandalorian’s tone brokered no argument. Your tears had stopped but at his words, and the feel of his hand reaching for yours, they threatened to spill once more. You held yourself together as you stood, and you left without looking back.

You held yourself together until you were back in the safety and privacy of his ship. The door hissed closed behind you and your legs could no longer support you. Mando walked around you as you held back the noise of your sobs with a hand. He situated The Child on the ship and disappeared into the cockpit.

You shifted, pressing your back against the cool metal of the ship and swung from wildly relieved and utterly devastated. By the time you felt the ship shift out of warp you were exhausted. You heard Mando get up and by the sound of his footsteps you could tell he was looking for you. 

He did not immediately return to where he left you. Instead you heard him duck into another room, probably where the bed was, and grunt a noise of disbelief. He went back into the main hull and you watched the T screen turn and lock onto where you were sitting. Tears sprung afresh from your eyes as he walked to you. He knelt before you and you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” your words came out broken.

Mando hummed and the sound garbled through the helmet. He wrapped his arms around your back and lifted you to your feet. “What were you doing out there all on your own?” he asked as he walked you the short way through the ship to his cot. He sat you down but your grip around his neck didn’t loosen so he was forced to sit too. He shifted, sitting father back and pulling you up to straddle his lap.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck. “There’s an ancient god living in the bowels of my home world,” you began softly. You felt stupid having to tell the story. Now that you’d left and had a chance to explore the universe for yourself you knew there was no such thing. “Every other generation the youngest princess is sacrificed…” You trailed off as you refrained from asking the question that’d plagued you since you’d gone away with him.

Mando moved his hands to cup your face and in doing so forced to you make eye contact with his mask. “They’ll never stop hunting me, not really.” You didn’t know what he planned to say, and you barreled ahead. “I- I think she’s hoping we’ll have kids.”

He seemed to catch your implication perfectly. “They’re pacifists.”

“No, they aren’t. They just aren’t ready to start fighting yet.”

Mando growled and it came through more menacing from the mask. He tilted his head, and you pressed your forehead against his mask. His hands trailed down your torso to rest at your hips. He held you firmly to him and you tried to push what happened to you to the back of your mind.

“I’m sorry, Mando, I won’t go back.” Your vow gave you some feeling of control back and you fisted your hands in his canvas tactical wear. Mando’s fingers pressed into the flesh of your hips in response. “I’ll do anything to make sure I don’t go back.”

“I won’t let it come to that. Besides, after all this time I don’t think our species are compatible.” His attempt to lighten the mood helped somewhat. If nothing else, it endeared him to you more. 

“Show me, Mando,” you requested, “show me it won’t come to that.”

You both shifted and Mando pulled at your clothing until he could run his fingers over your cunt. “Are you sure?” he asked as he ran light pressure over your clit.

“Yes,” you gasped, “please yes.” You shifted so you were lying on the cot and looking up at him. His other hand grasped at you in away you knew would bruise but it was grounding. “Tell me I’m yours. Tell me you’ll protect me.”

Mando groans and leans forward so his helmet meets your forehead once more. His fingers pressed harder into your clit and you arched your chest into his. “Always. I knew you were mine the moment I saved you on those plains.” He swore, a tangle of epithets you didn’t follow all the way, and the hand he had pressing bruises into your flesh moved to release him from his trousers.

“I’ll come back and save you every time.” He made a vow of his own and pushed his hard length in to the hilt inside you. You whined, still a bit too tight for him to be able to fuck you properly. That was fine. You wanted to feel him, to connect with him and be as close to him as you could. You kept your eyes focus on the T in his helmet. “I wasn’t going to let them take you. Even when I found out they were your family – that you were a princess.” He paused to move his hips. The languid push and pull as he was forced to do something to quell his ache.

You rocked like that for a while before he continued. “I’ve never seen you like that before, and it scared me,” he chuckled humorlessly, “reminded me what it was like to be scared. I wasn’t leaving without you.”

You knew then that his eyes were locked to yours. Your mutuality of fear in losing each other and desire solidified. “Fuck me like you mean it.” He obliged you easily. His hips snapping into yours as he set a heavy pace. You gripped your hands against his helmet or his shoulders as he fucked you.

Neither of you broke eye contact as he worked you toward your orgasm. Always you first. His fingers eliciting building pleasure along side his sharp thrusts. You babbled his name and praises. When he finally pushed you over the edge you gripped his armor until your fingers hurt and when his orgasm followed you wrapped your legs around his hips so he couldn’t pull away.

You both knew he could pull away if he wanted to. Instead he rested some of his body weight on you and you listened to him pant and catch his breath as you recovered your own. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos greatly appreciated <3 .


	3. Delirious Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando is gone for too long and the Reader expects the worst. He makes it up to her once he returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here is the last chapter. I had fun writing this, especially because Sci-fi isn't really my thing and I totally did not watch the first season of The Mandalorian.

Mando was exceptional at keeping to a timeline. Whenever he approached a planet for a mission, he gave you the full rundown and exact timeframe. So, when he told you he was going to be gone a day and a half you began worrying as soon as that time was up. A day and a half was quickly turning into two days and before you knew it three had passed.

The only thing keeping you sane and keeping you from departing the ship was The Child. Someone had to care for it and the planet was too dangerous to take a baby to. You fussed with The Child when it was awake. You talked endlessly to it, and asked question you knew it could not answer. Sleeping spiked your anxiety. The Child seemed to have no issues in dozing.

Three days turned to four and you had devolved into a complete mess. The lack of sleep and constant stress was putting too high a strain on your system. You were crying, delirious, and half-certain The Child had begun taking care of you. Just pilot the ship. Easier said than done. Despite Mando’s constant trying to train you, you didn’t even know where to begin. You were as likely to hit self-destruct as you were the launch initiator.

And you were seeing things. Out the window of the cockpit came someone, something, eerily similar to Mando. Their armor reflected sickeningly in the light of the radioactive sun. Distortions in the atmosphere would be happy to play tricks on your addled mind. The thing knew how to board the ship. The door hissed open and you made you best attempt at an attack once the thing was on board.

A curse escaped the modulator built into his helmet. He blocked you easily and his hand shot out to wrap around your neck. Mando. Recognition flickered across your features and he dropped you. You slouched against the wall near the door as it raised and closed again.

He was back. It didn’t matter that his armor was reduced to scraps. It didn’t matter that he was four days late, bloodied, and without a bounty. He was back and you felt his ship liftoff. You lied against the door and wept. Your breathing was labored.

You listened, as you regained control of yourself, to him moving around the ship. He checked on The Child before heading to his quarters. You heard metal his metal and assumed he was shedding his armor. The shower buzzed and you listened to the water echo against the insides of the ship. 

As soon as you felt safe those four days caught up to you. You could barely hold your eyes open and your body complained as you lifted yourself from the ground. You staggered to bed, peeling your clothes off as you went, and fell asleep as soon as your body was no longer in freefall.

You are certain you don’t sleep for long because when you wake Mando is not beside you. There is no indication he joined you at all. You try and fail to keep yourself from reading into his actions. You move over to the far end, against the wall, and stare at the dull metal you know is there.

Sleep evades you and your mind is whirling. Vague insecurities eat at your stomach. Why wasn’t he with you? Was he upset? You should have gone after him. You knew you should have. Maybe if you weren’t so weak. He deserved someone stronger than you, and he could find them easily.

Mando entered the room and you quickly feigned sleep. You forced your body to relax and evened your breathing. Mando came into bed and found you quickly. His arms wrapped around you and he pressed his bare skin to yours. He whispered to you in a language you didn’t understand. You understood the words were more for him than you.

He spoke to you for minutes before he finally paused. “I love you.” He spoke the words in basic. They were little more than a sigh, but it was conviction not resignation.

Your body shook as you choked back a sob. So much for feigning sleep. You sputtered as he turned you in his arms. Your eyes snapped shut even though there was no way you could see him in the dark. His forehead rested against yours. “I love you too,” your admission was firm even as it sounded like a croak.

He kissed you. It was soft and short and sweet. “I think I slept more than you,” he noted, stern.

“You reviewed the logs already?”

“Didn’t have to.” He kissed you again. “Go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He held you to his chest and you fell asleep slowly.

You were not tortured by dreams and woke to the feeling of Mando’s lips wandering across your shoulders. At some point during the night you’d turned your back to him. “Morning,” he murmured. His lips continued their path along your skin. 

You reached for him even as you kept your eyes forward. The room was still pitch dark. You didn’t have to wonder why he was awake. His circadian rhythm had always been more stable than your own. 

He challenged your train of thought by grasping at your leg. You relinquished thought easily in place of opening up to him. Your leg hooked backwards, and his hard cock rubbed against your thigh. You reached between your legs, but he beat you to it. His fingers connected to your clit and they were wet. You writhed. Arousal heated your stomach like a dagger.

“Would you have waited forever?” he asked between kissing you.

“Yes.” Of course, yes. It would’ve killed you in the end, but you would never leave him. You reached between you and took his dick in hand. You stroked him before pressing him gently against your entrance. You were barely ready for him, but you didn’t care. After worrying about him for so long you needed to feel him.

He pressed in, careful of you, and stopped moving once your bodies were flush. Your walls fluttered around him and he moaned softly in your ear. His fingers became lazy on your clit even as you arched into him for more. “We have two star systems before we’ll have to land,” he promised.

He held you like that for too long. You wondered if he might get bored, but his fingers never let up, even as he stopped kissing across your skin to rest his head on your shoulder. There were days when he desired physical touch more than anyone you’d ever met. Apparently, his time away had done more than ruin his armor.

You could barely hold a train of thought as his fingers brushed gently against your clit. You needed to have a train of thought. There was something you needed to say. “I will follow your Path wherever it takes you.” He growled something low in his throat and his teeth scraped across your skin. “Even if it means I have to worry out of my mind.”

From the way he reacted you wondered if this was what he was trying to keep you from thinking. His hips pulled away and snapped forward. You were more than adjusted to his size, but the sudden movement caught you off guard. His fingers quickened against your clit and you moaned. His free hand moved to grope your breasts.

He had been holding you on the edge of arousal for long enough. Now that he was fucking you, you found yourself approaching your orgasm at a breakneck pace. He didn’t wait for you. He didn’t consult you. He fucked you in the strange rhythm that was required when you were on your side with limited space.

You whimpered through your orgasm. Mando stilled once more. “I should make you leave,” he grunted. Your walls pulsed around his length, but he remained stubbornly without release.

“Never.” The venom in your tone did not surprise you. Not after everything you had been through with him. Not after his admission.

He sighed and rested his head against yours. You felt his orgasm by the way his muscles rippled behind you, then the feel of his cum inside you. “Never,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.  
> I didn't like this fic at all when I was writing it, but when I went back to edit I realized it is actually okay.


End file.
